


Us Against the World

by BrittKate26



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Married Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: Takes place after Beckett was kidnapped by Kelly and she cant get over what she had to do in order to make it out a live.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 11





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older Castle stories I brought over from FF. net one day I will get them all over here so they can be in one place. If you want to read them there the account is Sugarbear16.

No matter how many times she washed her hands she couldn't get rid of it. She couldn't get rid of the blood that stained her otherwise flawless skin. Kate would stand there with her hands under the scolding waters of the sink as if she was trying to punish herself for what she had done. She started to panic when the blood wouldn't wash away. This was how it almost always started. 

The sounds of screaming woke her that night. The screaming of the doctor who had taken her capture, the screams of Kelly as she had ended her life. A dream, damn these dreams. No not a dream a nightmare. Nightmares that were taking over her. Nightmares that prevented her from sleeping soundly in her husbands arms. She tried to slow her breathing down as her eyes adjusted to the room around her. To their room. She was home. She was safe, she kept telling herself. Slowly, she climbed from their bed, careful not wake her husband. Poor thing looked as tired as she felt. Kate could only imagine he had not slept much in the time she was missing. 

The clock on the wall above his desk declared it was 2 am. Kate sighed and sat down at his desk. The entire house was still empty except for the two of them, but she was still to afraid to stray to far away on her own right now. Kate grabbed a book off the desk, and the trembling of her own hands betrayed her when she dropped the book and knocked a picture frame off the desk. 

The noise of the glass shattering sent chills through her body. She stood there momentarily frozen in place, not sure what to do or how to act. This was new to her yet at the same time very familiar. Kate remembered these reactions from years before when she had taken a bullet to the heart. Back then the smallest of things could set her off, shutting a car door, a barking dog, her phone ringing in the middle of the night would all send her into a frenzy of panic. And now her she was again going through the same shit again. 

Kate looked down at the broken glass, she was determined she would not let herself go through this hell again. Carefully, she knelt to the ground as she started gathering the broken glass in her hands. It wasn't until she had removed the fourth piece of glass when the jagged edge had pricked her finger. She had barely noticed the cut it self. It was until the blood from her finger tip and started trickling down into her palm that she even was aware of what had happened at all. It was the blood that set her off. Like a deer in the headlights of oncoming traffic she froze. This time she broke. She dropped the glass and moved away from the pile on the floor. This time the sounds she made was enough to wake her husband in the next room. 

Castle jumped from the bed when he heard what he thought to be broken glass. But was it? He reached out for Beckett, but she was not there. Her side of the bed was empty and cold, she had clearly not been there in sometime he thought to himself. He turned his head to the direction of the master bathroom. No light, she wasn't there. He jumped out of bed and headed out to find his wife. He didn't have to go far to find her this time, but when he found the love of his life the sight damn near broke him. 

There was a shattered frame on the floor, Beckett was sitting on the far side of the room with her back against the wall, the one that led out into the living room. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head laying on top her arms. Castle could tell by the rise and fall movements of her body she was crying. He moved closer, kneeling next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder so she know he was there. 

"Kate." He said very calmly as not to startle her. She didn't respond she just lifted her head. Castle used his thumb to gently wipe a stray tear away from her face, "What happened?" He asked. 

"I couldn't sleep. I came in here to get a book and knocked a frame over, and blood......its on my hands it all over them Castle. It wont go away." She explained. 

Castle reached out and took both of her hands in his, and sure her hand had blood on it but it wasn't that bad. It took him a moment to process this, to catch up with where her thoughts had been. But when he did it hit him hard. "Baby, its not your fault." He replied. 

"There was so much blood Castle. It was on me, on the floor, I can still smell it. I cant wash it off no matter how hard I try I cant." Kate said. 

"Get up." Castle ordered as he helped pull her to her feet. Once she was standing he took her by her hand and led her to their bathroom. He switched the lights on the lowest setting and stood behind Kate, so she had no choice but to face herself in the mirror. 

"Look." 

Kate shook her head no and tried to pull away from him. Castle lifted her chin until she was staring eye to eye with her own reflection. "Do you know what I see?" 

"A killer." She said. 

"I see my entire life when I look in these eyes. I see a hero, a fighter, a woman who saved her own life because Kate if you didn't. If you didn't babe, I don't know what we would have found when we got there. Would we have made it in time? I don't know maybe, maybe not. And that is not a risk I'm ok with. I see a lot of things when I look at you, and not one of them is a killer." 

"What if she already.."

"She didn't. Your here. I am here and nothing else matters. We have been through so much Kate. Too much Kate now is not the time for giving up." He reminded her. 

Kate smiled for the first time since she had been back home. She turned away from her own reflection and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I don't know what I would do without you." 

"You will never have to find out. Its you and me against the world." Castle said. 

"You promise." 

"Always." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips.


End file.
